No Words
by memoryru
Summary: True love doesnt start with words—Bahwa cinta sejati, tak bermula dengan kata-kata. AU. [Dedicated for Little Snowdrop]


**No Words**

 **A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**

Copyright **Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

Rate **T**

Genre **Romance**

Pair **Nijimura Shuuzou x Momoi Satsuki**

 **Warning : AU, Doctor!Nijimura, OOC?, maybe Typo(s), and find it here**

[Dedicated to Little Snowdrop]

 **.**

Diantara suasana rumah sakit yang lengang, Nijimura menangkap sosok wanita cantik itu di malam di musim dingin, dengan surai selembut sakura di musim semi yang tampak tak berubah sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengannya , dan tawa sehangat mentari di musim panas yang selalu terngiang di telinganya.

Ah, tak lupa dengan iris seindah musim gugur.

Namun, mengapa?

Dia memiliki semua musim dalam dirinya.

"Mo ... moi?"

Nijimura melebarkan irisnya, wanita dengan empat musim itu lantas menoleh, memberikan setidaknya sebuah detakan lain dalam jantungnya yang tak pernah Nijimura rasakan selama tiga tahun terakhir. Lebih dari puluhan kali—detakannya bertambah cepat.

Ada cairan bening yang meleleh melewati pipinya.

Cepat, menghapus jejak yang entah mengapa bisa kentara dari pria itu. Mulutnya terbuka, dan senyum lebar yang secantik bunga matahari itu menyapa Nijimura—lagi, lagi, hingga pria bersurai hitam itu merasakan warna lain dalam hidupnya yang tak pernah jauh dari kebimbangan abu-abu.

" _Senpai_!"

Mata Nijimura berkilat, seperti melihat keindahan lain dari bunga sakura di musim dingin. Ah, Nijimura tak tau, sebenarnya dia lebih cocok dilambangkan dengan bunga apa, sih? Sakura? Matahari? Mawar? Atau ... edelweis?

Lantas, sang dokter ikut tersenyum, berjalan teratur bak partitur dengan pantofel menggema di koridor rumah sakit yang lengang. Tangannya terulur, mengelus pelan puncak surai seindah sakura itu dengan harapan bahagia yang keluar dari setiap kata dari bibir pria itu.

"Tadi, kau bilang _senpai_ , 'kan?" Semakin diusap, semakin banyak pula euforia yang berkumpul dalam telapak tangan yang terasa berkeringat. Baik wangi, kelembutan, maupun auranya, selalu mengingatkan Nijimura akan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki oleh wanita tersebut—Momoi Satsuki namanya.

"Yo, sudah lama tak jumpa, Momoi." Wanita itu terkekeh, menggeser duduknya untuk memberikan ruang kepada dokter yang ia panggil _senpai_ tersebut. Agak kesal juga, tujuh tahun lalu dia memang masih menjadi dokter magang, dan Nijimura maklum jika Momoi memanggilnya _senpai_. Namun sekarang, fakta membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter psikis, dan akan sangat menyenangkan bagi Nijimura jika Momoi bersedia memanggilnya _sensei_.

Telapak tangannya turun, selesai mengagumi kelembutan surai yang selalu membekas di hatinya itu. Tak pernah berubah, khas bagaikan waktu berhenti dalam dirinya. Nijimura memandangi lekat telapak tangannya yang baru saja selesai melakukan aktivitasnya, ada wewangian yang membekas di bagian itu.

—Dan, beberapa perasaan lain, yang masih membekas di hatinya.

Lupakan! Satu kata yang menggema di relung hati, Nijimura memfokuskan pada topik lain, mengingat ia sudah begitu lama tak bertemu dengan wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di rumah sakit ini, menangis dalam diam dan sendirian. Aktivitas yang aneh, seharusnya tadi ia tak perlu menangis.

Niat hati ingin bertanya tentang tangis yang pecah tadi, malah diurungkan dengan mengganti topik yang membingungkan masalah eksistensinya di tempat ini. Dia merindukan Momoi—jujur saja— dan tak dapat dipungkiri berapa juta ton kebahagiaan yang terselip malu di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, Momoi? Tiba-tiba saja tanpa memberitahuku dulu." Ia berpura-pura kesal, melipat kedua tangan dan bersikap angkuh.

Namun itu semua sia-sia, karena bukan kerutan maaf yang terucap di bibirnya, melainkan senyum tak bersalah lengkap dengan posisi memberi hormat pada sang komandan, " _Osh_! Aku datang untuk merawat Mamoru. Terjadi perpindahan pasien karena fasilitasnya kurang."

Napas Nijimura sedikit tercekat, hampir-hampir memutuskan saluran pernapasan. Di suatu sisi yang lain, dia bahagia karena bukan Momoi yang menjadi pasien rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika setiap hari dia harus melihat tubuh Momoi terbaring kaku di atas kasur dengan infus di tangan.

Namun ingat. Itu hanya di suatu sisi yang lain.

"Mamoru?" Alisnya naik sebelah, "Harusnya kau bilang padaku. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sekarang?"

Mata gadis itu melebar, berikut dengan senyum yang ikut mengembang. Momoi menepuk tangan bahagia, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kursi dan menarik lengan Nijimura, "Ayo! Ikut aku, _senpai_." Tanpa memedulikan akan jabatan antara seorang dokter dan penjenguk, Momoi menarik lengan pria itu menuju ruang inap Mamoru yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia duduki tadi.

Benar-benar pertemuan pertama yang aneh. Tidak ada tukar sapa masalah kabar di masa lalu.

Seperti sebuah magnet, Nijimura pasrah akan tarikan wanita itu, yang lemah namun bersemangat. Helaiannya menari-nari di dalam koridor, padahal sama sekali tak ada angin yang menyelundup masuk. Langkahnyapun tidak teratur, kadang cepat, kadang lamban, temponya berantakan. Namun itu sama sekali bukan masalah, karena berkat itu, mereka berdua telah sampai di depan ruang inap milik Mamoru.

Irisnya melirik Momoi, yang tampak lelah namun masih bisa tertawa. Dalam hati ia mengucap syukur karena telah menjadi seorang dokter psikis. Ia jadi mengerti tentang segala hal yang berkaitan dengan wanita itu meski tak melewati sebuah kata-kata. Bibirnya terbuka, kadang membentuk huruf vokal dan konsonan, kadang membentuk simpul yang sangat manis. Kadang mengulum, kadang pula membentak.

Hanya ada deru napas yang memburu, dan keringat yang sedikit banyak menembus kulit pelipisnya. Hanya ada deru napas yang memburu, dan senyum semringah yang takkan pernah pudar oleh waktu. Hanya ada jeritan kecil, untuk memanggil seseorang di dalam sana dengan riang.

"Aku datang, Mamoru!"

Nijimura yakin, Momoi berkata demikian—dengan tangan mengetuk dan kaki yang terhentak di lantai—meski bukan pula lewat kata-kata.

Momoi Satsuki—periang, wanita empat musim, kecantikan abadi, dan ... seorang wanita bisu.

Ah, ini sangat bodoh. Mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita yang bahkan tak dapat memanggil langsung namanya?

.

.

.

Setelah membuka pintu, keduanya memasuki ruangan bernuansa hijau putih tersebut. Tampak seseorang duduk di ranjang, irisnya yang sedari tadi memandang ke luar jendela, bergerak memandangi dua orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

" _Sensei_ ini siapa?" mata bulatnya dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, Nijimura sedikit tertawa.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, "Kenalkan. Namaku Nijimura Shuuzou. Aku dokter yang bekerja di sini. Tapi aku bekerja di divisi yang berbeda, jadi kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Nijimura tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, yang disambut senyuman hangat dari Mamoru.

Tangannya begitu kecil, terasa rapuh dalam tangannya yang besar. Tapi jiwanya kuat, mempunyai tekad untuk terus bertahan hidup demi membahagiakan satu-satunya orang tua yang ia miliki sekarang.

"Ibu! Aku suka Nijimura- _sensei_! Dia ramah! Bisakah dia sering-sering main ke sini?"

Hanya ada seorang wanita di sini, yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu dan terasa sangat familiar. Momoi mengangguk, mencium kening Mamoru sambil mendoakan anak laki-lakinya. Duh, dia pintar sekali. Baru saja ditinggal tiga tahun, Nijimura sudah melihat perubahan yang begitu besar dalam diri bocah lima tahun itu.

"Cepatlah sembuh, supaya tidak memberatkan _senpai_ untuk menjengukmu setiap hari."

Mantra yang sederhana, berbisik ke dalam telinga Nijimura. Mamoru memiliki kekuatan tersendiri yang ada dalam dirinya tanpa harus menjadi psikolog untuk memahami apa yang sang ibu katakan—dengan berbisik, tanpa kata-kata yang terdengar.

Warna yang cantik. Perpaduan antara indahnya bunga sakura, dan cerahnya langit di musim panas. Warna biru tua yang mendominasi surainya, dengan kulit yang agak gelap seperti terkena sinar matahari terik. Ah, dia seperti Aomine versi kecil, yang bahagia dengan pelukan Momoi di sisinya.

Namun, pria itu justru meninggalkan kedua harta karun terindahnya—hanya karena alasan sepele tak dapat hidup dengan tunawicara?

Omong kosong.

Bukankah bunga sakura juga tak dapat berucap? Bukankah langit musim panas hanya bisa memandang tanpa berkata apa-apa? Mengapa meninggalkan? Aomine hidup dengan dua musim indah, namun malah meninggalkan jejak dingin dan warna kelam dalam hidup keduanya.

Nijimura ingin meraih, namun tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Dia tak memiliki warna yang jelas, apakah hitam atau malah putih? Untuk surai dan jas laborannya. Sehari-hari memakan dua warna itu selalu membuat Nijimura merasakan mual. Kalau ia memasuki dunia Momoi setelah lama tak melihatnya selama tiga tahun, apakah ia akan mencampur tinta kelabu dalam hidup penuh perjuangan dari kedua orang itu?

Nijimura menggigit bibir—tak kuasa menatap buah hati yang bukan berasal dari dirinya itu.

"Lagi-lagi, _senpai_ melamun. Seperti saat pertama kali mengajar kami di rumah penyandang disabilitas."

Nijimura terkejut, tangan Momoi hampir-hampir meraih pipinya, namun ia refleks bergerak mundur dan menyentuh tangan Momoi. Tangannya dingin, seperti menyimpan rasa takut akan kehilangan seseorang. Mungkin dia takut kehilangan Mamoru, setelah kesedihan ditinggal Aomine tiga tahun lalu. Nijimura tak tau mengapa ia begitu ingin memegang tangan Momoi, namun saat ia meremas tangan itu sedikit saja, ia bisa merasakan beban yang ditanggung Momoi selama ini. Pasti sulit, hidup dengan masyarakat tanpa mampu melakukan komunikasi verbal.

Nijimura marah—kepada Aomine yang sudah meninggalkan keluarganya.

Momoi meringis, sakit akan remasan yang dilakukan dokter itu semakin menguat. Momoi ingin berucap, namun tidak kunjung tersampaikan. Bibirnya terus terbuka, memanggil-manggil _senpai_ berulang kali namun tak kunjung terdengar. Pria itu memasang amarah yang mengerikan, membuat gemetar sekujur tubuh Momoi.

Tapi—Momoi merasa itu bukanlah sebuah amarah, melainkan sebuah kesedihan yang tersamarkan.

Kemudian ia menarik jas laboran Nijimura menggunakan satu tangannya yang lain, membuat pria itu lantas tersadar dan cepat-cepat melepaskannya, "Kenapa kau begitu sedih? Selalu saja mendung. Lalu, kapan hujannya?" tangannya bergerak, membentuk kata-kata yang coba Nijimura pahami. Nijimura tak ada waktu untuk meminta maaf padanya, karena Momoi sudah lebih dahulu tersenyum dan menyiram dengan air semua rasa amarah dalam dadanya.

"Jangan sedih." Kini bibirnya yang bergerak, membentuk sederetan huruf yang dieja pelan. Dia tersenyum. Nijimura memperhatikan dengan seksama, kilatan bening di mata indahnya membuat Nijimura terpaku.

"Kalau sudah mendung, segeralah turunkan hujan, supaya pelangi muncul seperti nama _senpai._ " ucapnya riang dengan bibir dan tangan yang bergerak. Momoi berusaha melupakan mimik mengerikan yang tadi ditampilkan wajah tampannya. Yang ia tau, Nijimura sebenarnya mudah tersenyum jika di sekelilingnya banyak kebahagiaan. Jadi, ia harus terus tersenyum agar pria itu bahagia.

"Hah?" Nijimura tak mengerti maksud perkataannya, yang terlalu bermajas dan memiliki makna tak berarti. Memang, bagaimana caranya menurunkan hujan? Jadi ia mengintip dari kaca jendela Mamoru, namun tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan turun. Hanya ada butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh menumpuk di atas pohon. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, jangan-jangan malah dia yang salah mengartikan perkataan Momoi.

Ia kembali memerhatikan Momoi, wanita itu masih membentuk simpul manis bak anak kecil di bibirnya seolah menanti jawaban Nijimura. Tapi tak ada, beberapa waktu dalam keheningan ia habiskan untuk mengerti maksud perkataan Momoi. Jangan-jangan memang benar dia yang salah mengartikan.

Perlahan, senyum manis itu berganti menjadi simpul kekecewaan dengan bibir yang membentuk lekuk ke bawah karena Nijimura tak kunjung memberinya jawaban. Lama bagi keduanya untuk saling menatap tanpa memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Hingga ketika bibir Nijimura terbuka untuk berucap, setitik bening yang tadi ia lihat kini muncul kembali dari permukaan.

Satu titik, dua titik, dan bertitik-titik lainnya hingga berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan. Terdengar sedikit lenguhan kecil namun berdampak besar pada air matanya yang mengalir tanpa ampun. Mamoru tak mengerti, hanya bisa memandangi wajah ibunya dengan mulut ternganga sambil menarik rok terusannya. Berkata-kata kecil seperti _apakah ibu baik-baik saja_ , atau _mengapa menangis, kau membuat sensei terlihat murung._

Ia berusaha menghapusnya berkali-kali, dengan punggung tangan yang pucat dan tak berwarna. Padahal tadi Momoi tersenyum riang untuknya, mengapa kini ia tiba-tiba menangis? Kesedihan melanda, terasa sakit di bagian dada saat suara jeritan kecil terdengar dari sela-sela tenggorokannya. Hanya ada suara jeritan, lenguhan, dan teriakan tak sampai, hanya itu yang bisa ia dengar dari Momoi.

Lalu kapan, kapan Momoi akan memanggil namanya?

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis, Momoi?" Pertanyaan bodoh. ia memegang bahu Momoi, berharap wanita itu mau bersandar pada dadanya. Tapi tidak, ia menangis tanpa suara, dengan mulut terbuka, dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Ia menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata, "Habisnya ... kalau aku tak ... menangis, tidak akan ada ... pelangi, 'kan?"

Nijimura mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?" suaranya sedikit meninggi. Saat Nijimura mencoba untuk menyeka air mata itu, Momoi menepisnya dan terus memperlihatkan bulir-bulir itu tiada henti.

"Lihat aku, _senpai_!"

Momoi menjauh, memberi jarak kira-kira dua langkah ke belakang. Wanita itu dengan gamblang menangis di hadapan Nijimura, ia tak lagi peduli untuk menyekanya. Membiarkannya terjatuh bahkan hingga mengotori keramik rumah sakit tak perlu ia khawatirkan. Pokoknya ia menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah dan pipinya basah akan air mata.

"A-ada apa denganmu, Momoi?" Nijimura berusaha mendekatinya, namun lagi-lagi Momoi mengelak. Ketika para wanita sibuk dengan menyembunyikan air matanya di hadapan sang pria, Momoi justru melakukan hal yang berbeda dengan terang-terangan memperlihatkan air matanya dan isakan tertahannya yang memilukan.

"Momoi—"

Selangkah lagi, Momoi mundur. Ia menggeleng, dan terus mengatakan untuk melihat dirinya. Mamoru yang tidak mengerti masalah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, namun ia menyembunyikannya di balik selimut, karena ia ingat dengan perkataan ibunya yang mengatakan jika anak laki-laki harus bersikap tegar dalam situasi apapun.

"Katakan, Momoi."

Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya—lagi, lagi, dan lagi, hingga ia memilih mengulum bibirnya agar isaknya tak mengganggu Nijimura. Tangannya bergerak untuk terulur, namun wanita itu menolak sambil menunjuk kedua matanya yang berlinang air mata.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia tak mengerti apa yang Momoi inginkan darinya.

Gigi-gigi yang tadinya tertutup itu kian menggertak, sulut api amarah muncul ditandai dengan tangan yang mengepal erat di kedua tangannya, "BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENANGIS?! KAU MEMBUAT HATIKU SAKIT, MOMOI!"

Barusan dia berteriak, menggugurkan air mata Mamoru yang langsung berhenti mengalir. Sedangkan Momoi sempat terdiam, namun itu tak lama karena bibirnya kembali bergerak pelan, berikut dengan tangannya yang ikut memberi kata, "Tadi, wajah senpai begitu ... mendung. Selalu mendung."

Aneh, namun ia mengerti maksudnya. Mendung yang dimaksud adalah kesedihan, dan ia merasa bodoh karena seorang dokter sepertinya tidak tanggung-tanggung memperlihatkan kesedihan di mata pengunjung rumah sakit seperti Momoi. Ini pasti bisa memberikan tekanan psikis, terlebih Momoi adalah wanita yang telah dikenalnya tujuh tahun lalu. Kepalan di tangannya mulai mengendur dan terasa ringan akan pengakuan Momoi barusan.

"Jadi, setelah mendung, kubuatkan hujan ... supaya ... supaya ... ada pelangi di matamu, Nijimura- _senpai_."

Cinta.

Mengapa bisa tersampaikan padahal tak terucap dengan kata-kata?

Tangan kurus itu meraih tangan Nijimura, kemudian membiarkan satu jari telunjuk Nijimura tak tergenggam. Ia mengarahkannya ke sisi tembok, dengan bergetar ia mencoba menulis di atas tembok—meski tak terlihat, namun lagi-lagi tersampaikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nijimura- _senpai._ "

Begitu tulisannya, samar namun sangat jelas dalam penglihatannya. Bibirnya terucap, meski terbata-bata akibat isakan. Namun itu hanyalah sebuah pengulangan dari kata yang ia tuliskan tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nijimura- _senpai_. Tolong, berikan pelangi di dalam hidupku."

Irisnya melebar saat sadar wanita itu baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Perlahan air mata Momoi selesai menetes, digantikan dengan spektrum tujuh warna yang terlihat dari bola mata indahnya. Mulut Nijimura tak bisa menutup, tak tau bagaimana cara menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang di alaminya.

Dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, ditambah senyum hangat Momoi yang menggugurkan semua kesedihan di hatinya—meski wanita itu masih terisak. Pegangan di tangan Momoi mengerat, wanita itu dengan pelan menyatukan jari-jemarinya—disambut baik oleh Nijimura yang langsung menggenggamnya cepat.

Setelah kesedihan berlarut-larut yang dirasakannya karena tak dapat memiliki wanita itu, ia kini bisa mendapatkannya setelah kemunculan perdana si tuan pelangi yang diharapkan.

Duh, mengapa baru sekarang mengatakannya? Perasaan cinta ini sudah ada bahkan sebelum Aomine jatuh cinta padamu.

"Tapi ... apa _senpai_ , akan menerima kehadiran ... Mamoru, juga?" Momoi menunduk, menggigit bibirnya saat sadar akan kenyataan bahwa ia hidup bersama anak kandung yang mengalami cacat bawaan sejak lahir. Sebuah paket yang tak menguntungkan untuk Nijimura, baik tentang dirinya maupun kenyataan ia adalah bekas mantan istri dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Hanya sebuah refleks kecil dan rasa empati yang besar—tangannya terulur untuk mendekap wanita itu dalam dirinya, lama, lama, dan ia tak membiarkan itu berlalu begitu cepat. Kembali Nijimura mengusap lembut ke puncak kepala Momoi, mencoba untuk memberikan ketenangan lain agar isakannya berganti dengan senyum manis dan riang miliknya. Dasar wanita empat musim, Nijimura jadi merasa besar kepala jika bisa menikmati semua musim dalam diri wanita itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau meminta pelangi padaku? Bukankah kau sendiri adalah pelangi untukku?" simpan tangisnya untuk nanti, karena ini waktunya untuk tersenyum bahagia menyambut pelangi, "Aku menerima semua hal tentangmu, baik dirimu, Mamoru, ataupun masa lalumu. Jadi, berbahagialah karena kau menemukan orang yang tepat, mengerti?"

Terkadang, beberapa pertanyaan tak harus dijawab dengan kata-kata. Cukup dengan anggukan dan senyum mengembang, sudah cukup membuktikan jika wanita itu menerima kehadiran pelangi baru dalam hidupnya.

.

 **FIN**

A/N : Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikannya. Terimakasih. Saya bikin ini sambil galau-galauan, makanya isinya juga galau gak jelas sekali. Fanfic ini tercipta juga berkat rasa galau saya, entah karena galau mikirin kuliah yang belum juga mulai, galau karena gak bisa ngomong sama si dia eaakkk, galauin **Resolution** , dan galauin **pair favorit saya di manga yang baru tamat ini gak jadi canon** :"""""""((((

Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk **Little Snowdrop.** Saya selalu menantikan kelanjutan **Resolution** , jadi saya berharap **Little Snowdrop** bisa nangkap feel pair ini sehingga virus WBnya bisa hilang dan ia lancar menulis kembali. Semangat! /maafkan daku karena isinya gak semangat woy/


End file.
